


No Rest for the Busy

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [95]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara has too much to do to let something like a little cold slow him down. Luckily he has Tobirama to help out.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	No Rest for the Busy

Tobirama had only taken one step in to the room when he stopped to lift an eyebrow, letting the judgment in his expression speak for itself. He knew his point had gotten across when he saw Madara begin to squirm even before the other man looked up. Of course, looking up meant immediately looking back down when the motion of it gave him the urge to sneeze.

“Wonderful. Now we’re going to have to disinfect every one of those documents.”

“Oh piss off,” Madara grumbled.

“The Daimyo might be inclined to accuse us of biological warfare and then where would we be? At war with our own benefactor.” Tobirama came forward to offer the box of tissues he had brought along and although Madara tried to glare it was a weak effort, much overpowered by the way he snatched one of the tissues to wipe his nose with.

After blowing through several of the disposable offerings he sniffled and looked up again with a sheepish face. “Did you need something?”

“I need you to go home and rest.”

“What? No! I’m busy, why the hell would I go home?” Madara tried to scoff but the sensation of it must have tickled his throat as the effort was interrupted by a coughing fit. At least this time he turned his head away from the desk.

Tobirama judged him with both eyebrows this time. “Because you are sick.”

“I am not. I can’t be sick, I have too much to do. You see all this crap? I have to get all of this done by the end of the week because kami knows I won’t have time when we start preparations for that stupid festival your brother wants to throw.” He looked a little more green around the gills just thinking about it.

“Sucks to be you then,” Tobirama told him without mercy, “because you are sick. And sick people need rest.”

“Please don’t make me go home. I won’t be able to sleep thinking about all this!”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went around volunteering to babysit children who are clearly already infected with colds. You know Anija has a hundred other people who would love to babysit his child. It doesn’t always have to be us.”

Sinking down in to his chair with a scowl, Madara looked away and mumbled, “Shut up, he’s a cute kid.”

Tobirama eyed him for a few seconds before finally deciding not to comment on that. If he tried to tease his partner it would only end with having it thrown back in his face that he thought the kid was just as cute, which was true. Hashirama's children were both alarmingly cute considering who their log of a father was. Surely it must be from Mito’s genes.

“How about this,” he bargained. “My work is all caught up – because _some_ of us know how to manage our time correctly. If you promise to go home and rest I will pick through this and see what I can help with.”

“That would be amazing,” Madara said, his voice so quiet as to almost be a whimper.

With a groan and a hand rubbing at his already reddened nose he stood up and moved around the desk on shuffling feet. Just watching him it was easy to tell how badly his body ached, how much of a toll this bug had taken on him, and Tobirama had to admit that he deserved a little credit for pushing through his misery this well. He still ducked when Madara tried to lean up and give him a kiss.

“Not a chance, you’ll pass whatever this is on to me. Just go home.”

“Fine. Stingy. I expect extra kisses when this is over though.”

“Hmm.” Tobirama kept his eyes on the desk to hide his amusement. “I think I can make that happen.”


End file.
